Scars of Happiness
by Tenchi Malfoy
Summary: Carvilia Morgaine Le Fay. The only living direct descendant of the glorious and infamous Morgan Le Fay who had child with the powerful Merlin. Secrets, lies and heartbreak. Carvilia Morgaine Le Fay. MWPP Era.


Scars of Happiness 

By: Tenchi Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter. They belong to the most wonderful mind in literature, the beautiful and most noble J.K. Rowling. With love I say, may your writing always be for your own happiness and not for the happiness of your readers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I was seriously not happy. Not that I was ever truly happy but today I just felt rather angered. The whole week, Ying, one of the house-elves, had nagged me to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was summer time, which means no run ins with students so I was perfectly okay with this. Until Ying told me why.

Apparently the day my parents were murdered, Ying was cleaning and found a letter addressed to me. Not wanting to upset me so soon, as I was grieving, she kept the letter to herself for a few weeks that slowly turned into three months. Finally when I had settled down enough and was once again emotionally stable, Ying handed the letter over to me.

_Dear Our Lovely Baby Girl, _

_Knowing Ying, you probably have received this letter a few months after our deaths. We knew of course that our time was coming, all the Le Fay's do. We only ask two things of you, one is that you continue to take care of your brother, alone. You mustn't go to anyone else, get legally emancipated. You of course no why. Second, we wish for you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Being in hiding has affected you Carvilia. You haven't any friends, you're a very intelligent and pretty girl, just like our Grandmother, Morgan Le Fay was so many years ago. Listen, you need to learn how to act in a Wizarding society, Hogwarts is for the best and the Headmaster will accept you on the spot. Maybe you know his name, Albus Dumbledore, or more informally known as your cousin?_

_Yes I am sure Albus will be pleased to finally meet you. Be careful though Samantha, many things lurk out in the wizarding world. I want you to research about a man named Voldemort, he is rising to power the moment we speak. He has already killed unmerciful and we suspect that he is to be our murderer as well. Stay only close enough that you don't fatally endanger your self. _

_Study hard and take care of Morgan. He is so young and on your own time explain to him what has happened to us. The house-elves will help protect you and answer any questions you need. _

_Our family holds a great legacy Carvilia don't let such a wonderful thing become tarnished. Stay strong and work hard, great things will happen if you do. Be wary of everyone, trust only those you must and the others, make them think you trust them. _

_We love you and Morgan very much, we hope that you both live joyous lives. And at the end of those lives, we shall see you again as we once did. We will always love you more than words can say. _

_Love Always,_

_Lucian Le Fay _

_Angelina Zambino-Le Fay_

That day was only two day's ago, I had spent the whole day crying. I had wept until my eyes wouldn't allow anymore tears to fall from them. I felt better though knowing that my parents had at least knew when they were going to die and had prepared themselves for it. It felt good to know that they loved me, to see it on parchment one more time. Most of all though, it felt good to know who their murderer was.

They had said that it was this man who they suspected but Carvilia knew different. She had never known her parents to be wrong about anything. She also knew that when it came to death, their family was oddly enjoyed and thrilled with the subject. It was as if theyhad a direct connection to death itself.

Like they said, I had to be strong. For Morgan if anything else. So that was why I was currently cursing under my breath as I walked up to Hogwarts. I was obeying my father and mother's dying wishes. Nobody knew I was here, in fact nobody even knew I was alive.

My silky black robes were being held up by my pale hands, so they wouldn't drag on the slightly damp grass. A black raven on my left shoulder, Dorinda. Her personal raven, her protector of a sort. Finally I made it to the two front doors, they were very large but nothing that I had never seen before. Luckily they were opened, so I invited myself in. Too bad I hadn't a clue as to where to go, my luck had reversed itself once more.

I stopped and peered around the entrance hall area, a grand staircase stood proudly a few feet away and big double doors across from it. Footsteps met my ears and I looked around calmly, my luck was once again shifting.

"Excuse me sir may I borrow a moment of your time," I called out to a black robed, sallow face, sneering boy that looked like her age.

"Unauthorized students are not allowed in Hogwarts during the summer Holidays," the boy snapped walking over to her, he didn't recognize her.

"Well good thing I am not a student then," I answered seriously, I didn't laugh this wasn't a laughing matter. "I am actually here to talk to a relative of mine, Albus Dumbledore you may know him?"

"I wasn't aware that Headmaster Dumbledore had any other living relatives other than his brother, Aberforth. Perhaps you have this Headmaster mixed up with another one," the boy said, his sneer more pronounced as he looked at me more closely, it was then I knew he knew I was indeed a relative to Dumbledore, he had seen my eyes.

"No Albus Dumbledore is indeed my relative sir," I whispered, the boy looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze before he nodded shortly.

"Indeed, follow me miss?" the man questioned, the girl was obviously a pureblood by her choice of attire and a very wealthy one at that. Her eyes though was what gave her relation to Dumbledore away.

"Carvilia," I said distantly, I was advised not to let my last name out to anyone other than my cousins by the house-elves. "I'm terribly sorry for my lack of a surname, I assure you that you will learn it soon enough."

"Some things are better kept secret anyways," the boy said, I nodded behind him, such a thing was true. "I'm Severus Snape, I am here as an assistant to Professor Slughorn the Potions professor."

"What a fascinating subject, being able to brew something either devastating to an individual or rather pleasant for ones being," I approved, Potions wasn't my favorite but it ranked high on my list.

"Truly fascinating," muttered Severus an assistant of the said subject. I more felt than saw his smirk as I followed his billowing robes. We walked in silence until Severus stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and bent low, I presumed he whispered some kind of a password before standing erect once more. The gargoyle started moving, revealing a stone staircase he silently led me to the top and knocked swiftly on the door.

"Come in," I heard, my cousin's voice sounded aged yet so very powerful. I straightened my robes and folded my hands once more as Snape opened the door. "Ah young Severus to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It is not I Headmaster that requests your presence but a said relative of yours," Severus said moving from in front of me, I bowed gracefully at my cousin before gazing into somewhat similar blue eyes.

"Relative?" Albus Dumbledore questioned, for he was sure that the only living relative he had was his own brother, the rest had been murdered in the first war against Grindewald. "I assure you young girl that my brother is my only living relative, perhaps a mistake?"

"No sir, no mistake if I may request a moment of your time my aged cousin I will reveal my lineage to you," I said with a small smile, Albus looked at me for a moment before he sighed and gestured for me to sit down. "If it is not much trouble, may I also request that this discussion be between me and you, if that is not too much Mr. Snape?"

"I'll leave you two be," Severus excused himself, his robes billowing out behind him as he shut the door.

"Now explain to me child how we are related," Cousin Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling ever so gently at me.

"My name is Carvilia Morgaine Le Fay," I told him proudly, the kind smile that had previously been on the man's face, left it. "Daughter of Lucian Le Fay and Angelina Zambino-Le Fay."

"That is not possible, they disappeared in the first war and were said to be murdered by Grindewald himself," Albus said, his voice not so gentle anymore. I could understand though, I knew what he thought which was what everyone thought. But a thought nonetheless, not a fact.

"Yes mother and father's cover story played over very well. Everyone believed it, though it became true in the end but it doesn't matter. I am here now and requesting your permission to attend Hogwarts this coming year," I explained, my face stoic and my eyes cold.

"How can this be?" my cousin questioned me his eyes meeting my own. Eyes so the same but one missing their twinkle, the other colder and much lighter than one would or could ever imagine.

"My parents made up that brilliant cover story so they could raise me in safety. They hid cleverly in our ancient home in Egypt. Nobody ever came, nobody ever knew but it eventually caught up to them and they were murdered by a man that calls himself Voldemort," I informed him, my demeanor was like stone. I could not and would not cry, I had cried too much for too long.

"Dear child, who is taking care of you?" Cousin Albus asked me worriedly, he had seemly started to believe and trust me. He had recognized the name I was sure, for when I had mentionedthe name Voldemorthe went stiff in his seat.

"I take care of myself and my brother Morgan who is but four, I have many house-elves who help out and before you ask no I do not wish for some one to watch over me. It is not what my parents wanted, I am legally emancipated and if you even try to take my brother away, I will leave and hide where nobody will ever find me, not even you," I threatened earnestly, I was giving him the benefit of my doubt, now lets see if he deserved it.

"No no there is no need for that but I will invite you to come and stay at Hogwarts whenever you need be or with my brother if you ever feel threatened in anyway," Albus smiled, I nodded my head I wasn't in the mood to smile, he had still not accepted me to his school yet. "Now you wish to attend Hogwarts in what year?"

"Fifth sir, I assure you that my magical capabilities are proficient enough," I answered truthfully, more than proficient.

"Of course, the Le Fay's have never had a child that wasn't taught magic early through life, no you are accepted to Hogwarts as a fifth year student. School starts on the second of September, a letter will be sent to you, I presume you are back in England?" Albus asked me, finally showing some notice of seeing the black raven on my shoulder.

"Yes in Manchester in the manor," I answered vaguely, he of course knew which manor everyone did but where it was, it was now only I who knew such a thing.

"Would it be prudent to ask if you would visit me sometime dear cousin. I would be very joyful if I was to meet your young brother, after all there is nothing like family," Albus said, something we both seemed to be lacking.

"I am sure we can arrange a visit but for now I must be off. I have matters to attend to and my brother is probably wondering where I am," I said standing up and bowing once more to my esteemed cousin. "Won't you have a good day Albus."

"I shall see you soon Carvilia do take care," he said with a gentle smile as he came over and cupped my other shoulder, Dorinda staring at him with her black eyes. I looked up at his tall frame and nodded my head before turning and gracefully walking out of the Headmaster's office and eventually out of Hogwarts, for now anyways.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: First, readers of A Destiny I Never Wanted. This story will not prevent me from updating ADINW, in fact it will probably help me update faster. Second, I thought it prudent to tell you this is in the Mauradors (not sure if I spelt that right)and Lily time period. What do they call it, MWWP period? I dunno but this plot is very complex and I hopethat everyone likes the firstchapter. Thank you for your time. Much Love.

Tenchi Malfoy


End file.
